Truly, Madly, Deeply
by sleeplesstraveler
Summary: They had been best friends since kindergarten. When feelings get in the way of their relationship will they risk everything including their friendship on love? "'cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far – it'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar..."
1. Prologue: Memories

'Castiel, give ma colowing book back!' Three year old Olivia shouted while running after the three year old thief.

'No!' The black-haired toddler shouted back, hiding inside the classroom closet at the Sweet Amoris kindergarten. A few seconds later one of the doors opened, and a small hand grabbed his shirt, yanking him out of his safe place.

'Found you. Now gimme it!' Olivia demanded, crossing her arms in an annoyed manner.

'You wan fast!' Castiel mumbled, shocked to see a girl his age that could keep up with his never ending energy. 'Can I sit wif you?'

She snatched the book from him and stomped back to her chair, ignoring his question.

x

'Amore mio, Castiel is here!' Ms. Bianchi called for her daughter, her thick Italian accent booming through the thin walls.

'Tell him to come up!' Olivia replied.

'Go on, sweetheart.' The old woman ushered the boy inside and closed the front door, making a beeline back to the kitchen.

'Thanks, Ms. B!' The ten year old yelled, and without waiting for a reply, ran up the stairs to the young girl's bedroom.

After two years of ignoring Castiel's incessant friendship requests, Olivia had decided to give the restless boy a chance. When they entered primary school, he asked to be her table partner and, with a little reluctancy, she accepted — only to find herself still stuck with the persistent boy, five years later.

When he arrived at the familiar room, the girl greeted him by throwing her arms around his mid-section, while he wrapped his around her shoulders.

'How was the Canada-trip?' The brunette asked, taking a few steps back so she could look at him properly. 'I was stuck in this city for two weeks with nothing to do!' She whined, pouting.

Castiel threw himself in her bed, putting both arms behind his head. 'I know your life is boring without me, Liv.' He bantered, a cheeky smile appearing on his lips. 'And as expected... cold.'

Olivia disregarded his teasing remark and made her way to where he was, lying down too. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she felt his fingers intertwine with hers, smiling at the feeling of security and contentment that washed over her body.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

'For what?'

'For being you.' Olivia squeezed his hand harder before closing her eyes and resting her head on her best friends' shoulder.

x

Strong winds and threatening grey clouds hovered over Sweet Amoris, making its inhabitants run for possible covers or stay indoors, afraid of the approaching thunderstorm — but not Olivia. She embraced the breeze and the smell of rain like old friends, chuckling at the idea that the weather was portraying exactly how she felt inside at that moment. She stopped in front of a red brick house and made her way inside, knowing she was welcome at any time. The fifteen year old walked silently up the stairs and towards the end of the corridor, entering the oh so familiar bedroom.

Leaning against the wall, she observed Castiel playing Losing My Religion, her favorite song and very appropriate for how she felt at the moment. Smiling and forgetting her foul mood, Liv closed her eyes and started singing in a low voice, unaware that the dark haired boy had sensed her presence and was slowly making his way towards her.

 _"That's me in the corner,_

 _That's me in the spotlight_

 _losing my religion..."_

The brunette was about to continue mumbling the lyrics when she noticed that the acoustic guitar sounded closer than before, and opened her eyes to find a pair of amused grey orbs looking at her.

'Hello, there.' Castiel said, abruptly ending his strumming.

She quickly looked down, feeling her cheeks and neck burning up, too embarrassed to face her best friend.

'Come on, Liv.' The teen took hold of her chin, making her look at him, and smiled. 'Everyone knows you sing badly... No need to be shy 'bout it! ' He taunted, earning a playful shove from the girl.

'You're such a jerk!' She laughed, and walked towards the bean bag on the corner of his room, sprawling herself in it. While watching Castiel put away his instruments, the anger and sadness flooded her thoughts again and she bit her lip. 'Cas, come here...' She said quietly.

He looked at her with concerned eyes and sat next to her pulling her body close to his in a one-side embrace, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He felt her lips on his neck and tensed slightly, but decided to ignore the weird feeling on the pit of his stomach.

'We both decided to ignore it till now, but...' She began, already feeling the tears prickling her eyes. 'Today is the day I leave.'

He tightened his grip on her shoulder and closed his eyes, exhaling loudly. 'I know. And this is not fair.'

Olivia let out a sigh turning her body to face him and cupped his face with her hands, resting their foreheads together. 'I'll come back to you.' She promised shakily, feeling his hot breath on her lips.

Castiel took hold of her neck with both hands and moved even closer, caressing her nose with his. ' I'll be waiting.'

A horn.

Tears.

A heartfelt hug.

'Don't say goodbye.'

'I wasn't going to.'

They parted holding on to each other's hearts.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides my OC and her mom, all else belonging to the amazing ChinoMiko. Also, the song mentioned above, "Losing My Religion", belongs entirely to R.E.M. (excellent song, btw!)


	2. Chapter 1

She counted six heads, and none belonged to him. Biting her lip, Olivia continued to glance around the small airport, looking like a lost puppy with three oversized luggage stacked precariously behind her. Taking her phone out of her jeans pocket, she groaned at the lack of battery and stuffed it on her backpack just before two cold hands covered her eyes. On instinct, she elbowed her attacker on the ribs and, being able to see again, managed to neutralize the guy by holding the offending arm behind his back.

'W-what the hell was that for, Liv?' A familiar male voice wheezed out.

Olivia looked down at the person crouched in front of her before gasping and letting go of the limb she was still holding.

'Castiel?' She asked, walking slowly towards her best friend. 'Cas! Shit, I'm so sorry. I... I was just defending myself.' Looking down in embarassment, she wriggled her hands nervously, while waiting for him to recover.

'Jus-just promise me you'll teach whatever the hell this was.' He demanded and didn't hold back a laugh at the whole situation before stopping and wincing in pain. 'Damn, can't even laugh now...' He sat down on the airport floor holding his left side and smirked at the brunette, who looked up, reciprocating the smile.

'You were always a weakling.' She teased before getting up and holding her hand for him to take it, listening to the boy mutter a few curse words while walking towards his car.

x

The front yard looked like it had been mowed yesterday and the house looked as clean as it had ever been; her aunt really was the neat freak Olivia had always thought she was. Looking around the empty house, it was slowly dawning on the teenager that she was going to spend the next two years taking care of herself. After moving to Siberia for an year, Viola and James Bianchi had landed on a wonderful job in Malta at a newly discovered archaeological site, and after a few days of smooth talking, Olivia had managed to book a flight back to Sweet Amoris – as much as she loved her parents and traveling the world, she wasn't about to miss her last years of school to look at some five hundred year old bones.

'Earth to Olivia?'

Completely lost in her thoughts, the brunette let out a small scream when she felt a hand on her back, before turning around to find Castiel with an amused expression on his face. She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks grow hotter and looked away, walking towards the stairs.

'I just can't believe I'll live all by myself for two years... Don't you get bored?' She asked, walking up to the second floor, knowing her friend was surely going to follow. A few months after moving out, Castiel had called her to tell her how his parents had emancipated him, since they were getting too busy with their work.

'I have Demon.' He shrugged. 'Besides, now that you're back I'll have constant company...' Before she could even reply, he had picked her up like a sack of potatoes and thrown her upper body over his shoulder like she weighted nothing – Olivia noticed, making a mental note to remember when Castiel had become so strong.

'Where are you taking me?' She complained, wriggling her body in annoyance.

Unbeknownst to her, all her moving around had hitched her dress up, giving Castiel a view of her uncovered thighs. The hand holding the back of her knee to his chest started moving up on her legs, but before he could even think of reaching its final destination, Olivia had smacked him on the back of the head. He let go of her as quickly as humanly possible, feeling his face turn beet red.

'You pervert!' She screamed. 'I can't believe you were about to cop a feel!'

Snapping out of his quick stupor, Castiel scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish grin forming on his lips. 'Sorry, Liv.'

She sighed and shook her head, before taking his arm and dragging him to her room.

'Just shut up and help me take my stuff out of these boxes.'

He complied without a second thought.

x

Her cold bedroom floor had never been more cozy.

'I missed you.'

'I'm here now.'

'Will you stay?'

'Forever.'

They were beyond best friends – more like extensions of each other. They could function without the other, they just didn't want to. There was history in their eyes, in the way they smiled at each other. The sparks that runned between them; like thunders before the storm, or a volcano on the verge of erupting were difficult to miss.

 _We are best friends._

The way they say each other names, though – that told us otherwise.


End file.
